Con amor o con odio, pero siempre con violencia
by Kiryhara
Summary: Desde niños habían tenido una que otra riña, pero no fue hasta el tercer año de preparatoria en donde se vieron obligados a convivir, hartando a más de uno en su salón de clase por las interminables y consecutivas peleas. Así que, después de un incidente, la sádica mente de Soyo decide darles como castigo "un trato especial"; algo que lejos de perjudicarlos, terminará ayudándoles.
1. Uno

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí Kiry reportándose con un nuevo fic OkiKagu multichapter :3 aunque no será tan largo, máximo 5 capítulos. Estaba escribiendo para otro fandom cuando idea salvaje aparece y pues resultó así. El título del fanfic es una frase muy reconocida del magnífico y gran pensador Cesare Pavese, y la verdad no hace mucha alusión a la historia, pero bah.**

 **Este primer capítulo puede tomarse como un prólogo (?) la verdad, lean como quieran xD sólo disfrútenlo.**

 **Advertencia: posible ooc-nes, malas palabras, aun no sé si contenido sexual (?) xD y es un AU escolar. **

**Disclaimer: NO me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aquí utilizo para mi propio goce y entretenimiento de los lectores.**

* * *

 **Uno.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si Sakata Gintoki ―conocido comúnmente como Ginpachi-sensei―, hubiera sabido que aceptar a los hermanos Yato bajo su techo y su protección le traería tantos problemas, mejor se quedaba sano y se habría hecho el desentendido. Vamos, que conociera a la madre de ambos niños y le debiera un favor no significaba que tenía que hacerse cargo de los dos chicos que para colmo, eran como una espina de rosa en el trasero; y sumado a ello, el peliplata no tenía idea de cómo criar niños, además de que carecía del "instinto de paternidad" del cual Zura le había hablado.

Bueno, bueno, para ser justos, aquello no fue tan malo. Mal que bien, ambos canijos habían coloreado un poquito su vida, en especial la niña, la menor. Kagura―ese era su nombre―desde el momento en que lo vio a sus escasos 6 años de vida, se había apegado a él rápidamente, mientras que Kamui―el nombre del chico mayor―tuvo un poco más de recelo para con él; y eso que apenas contaba con 8 años. Se acostumbró más rápido a Takasugi que ni ahí vivía.

Y bien, todo fue más o menos normal―dentro de lo que cabía decir―hasta que Gintoki tuvo que mudarse por eso del espacio porque, joder, en donde vivía solo contaba con una habitación cómoda―que era la de él―y una sala modesta, en donde había acomodado a los dos niños temporalmente. Así pues, se mudaron a un vecindario que contaba con un poco de prestigio―la vieja de Otose le había ayudado a Gintoki a conseguir la casa―en donde contaban con una habitación para cada uno, una mini-sala, una cocina y un baño.

Entonces los problemas comenzaron.

Una tarde, semana y media después de que se hubieran mudado, Gintoki salió de compras con la pequeña Kagura. No le apasionaba esta tarea―lo único que realmente le apasionada era la leche de fresa, la Jump y los dulces―pero para poder vivir tenían que comprar alimentos, ¿no? en fin, cuando iba regresando a casa, visualizó lo que parecía ser una pelea de niños. Hasta ahí todo normal, no le veía gran problema; el mismo de niño se metía en muchas peleas, además aquello no era su asunto, o eso creía hasta que escuchó hablar a Kagura, que estaba tomada de su mano.

―Nii-chan está peleando.

El permanentado no era miope, pero se hizo una nota mental de ir a visitar el oftalmólogo más seguido, pues a simple vista no había conseguido visualizar la cabellera bermellón del niño que estaba ahora bajo su cuidado. Y eso que él era bastante notorio. Cargó a Kagura para poder caminar más rápido y, en cuanto estuvo en frente de la riña, un hombre de cabello negro y flequillo en v la había detenido. Tanto Gintoki como el desconocido tomaron al respectivo niño que necesitaban.

―Sougo, sabes que no debes pelear en medio de la calle. ―comenzó el sermón aquel hombre. ―No, espera, ¡no pelees en ninguna parte!

―No estaba peleando, Hijikata-san. ―respondió con mala cara el castaño.

Por su parte, Gintoki dejó a Kagura en el suelo y le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Kamui. ―¿Por qué peleas, eh? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un criminal?

El niño se sobó la cabeza por el golpe recién adquirido. ―Sí, exactamente.

―Estábamos jugando a Policías y Criminales. ―ambos menores dijeron al unísono.

―" _¿Qué no era Policías y Ladrones?"_ ―tanto Gintoki como Hijikata se quedaron en blanco porque uno: si era el juego que estaban pensando, muy seguramente recordaban que así no era como se jugaba; y dos: porque más que jugar, ambos parecían querer matarse.

Entonces los ojitos azules de Kagura se iluminaron. Si su hermano se había conseguido un amigo, automáticamente también sería suyo, a pesar de no tener la misma edad de ellos. ―¡Yo también quiero jugar! ―y sin previo aviso, ella le zampó un golpe directo a las costillas a Sougo, que al instante se retorció de dolor.

―¡¿Qué te pasa, niña tonta?!

La niña frunció el ceño ante el insulto―porque ella ya sabía que era un insulto―, además no era para tanto. Había sido un inofensivo golpecito. ―¡Yo no soy tonta!

―¡Mi hermana no es tonta! ―replicó Kamui molesto.

―Ah, pero el defecto parece venir de familia. ―continuó Sougo, sonriendo por hacer enojar a ambos hermanos. Pero antes de que se fueran a una nueva pelea, los dos adultos interrumpieron, llevándose a casa a sus respectivos mocosos.

Así pues, luego de reprender a ambos críos y hacerle entender a Kagura que golpear a las personas de la nada estaba mal, Gintoki creyó que ese sería el único incidente que tuvieran de esa índole.

Pero que equivocado estaba el pobre, pobre Gintoki.

Parecía que tanto Kamui como Kagura habían desarrollado una especie de rivalidad con su vecino de enfrente, Okita Sougo. Y a pesar de que no le veía tanto problema cuando este peleaba con el mayor de los Yato―que era la mayoría de las veces, pues ambos iban a la misma escuela y para peor, al mismo curso―casi siempre dejándose heridas y moretones, si sentía como una patada en los huevos cuando la pelea era con Kagura. Aquello no le daba buena espina. Zura se había reído de él, afirmando que ya estaba desarrollando ese lado de "padre sobreprotector" a lo que Gintoki sólo respondió tirándolo de la ventana del segundo piso de su vivienda; si se había muerto o no le valía.

Para su consuelo, el niñito ese parecía más interesado en devolverle la diatriba a Kamui que a Kagura, si se encontraban los tres en un mismo lugar. Okita Mitsuba afirmaba que era cosa de niños, que cuando crecieran se les pasaría. Hijikata simplemente optaba por desentenderse de la situación; si no había daños mayores, no tenía que preocuparse.

Y pues bien, si, crecieron, pero las cosas continuaron igual. Seguían peleándose por esto sí y por esto también, aunque parecía que entre Kamui y Sougo había respeto. Y Kagura peleaba con Okita, por supuesto; pero sólo lo hacía cuando él iba a su casa por los deberes asignados en la escuela que tenía que hacer con su hermano y este no estaba. Le caía mal; le había dicho tonta cuando era niña y oh no, Kagura no era de las que olvidaba. Y al parecer, él tampoco la soportaba, pues cuando tenían la oportunidad de discutir, terminaban en una pelea a puño limpio, valiéndole madres a Sougo que ella fuera una "niña delicada". Por lo menos no era ella quien tenía que aguantarlo todos los días en un salón de clase como Kamui. Pobrecito.

Pero aquello cambió cuando Kagura entró a tercer año de preparatoria. La cosa se había volteado; ya no era Kamui el pobrecito, ahora era ella. Bien, quizá Dios, Buda, Alá o quien fuera pensó que ya había sido justo que su hermano lo hubiese soportado toda la primaria, la secundaria y tres años de la preparatoria. Era el turno de ella. Y desentendía el hecho de que Okita estaba repitiendo el año.

Y si Sakata Gintoki ―más conocido como Ginpachi-sensei―hubiera sabido que poner a Kagura en la clase 3-Z, del cuál era tutor y, que allí estaría Okita Sougo repitiendo su año perdido por ayudar con los gastos de su hermana enferma―la cual ya estaba bastante recuperada―generaría varios inconvenientes entre ellos, le hubiese pedido al director que la cambiara a otro grupo; que aquello no le importaba. Y es que, en cuanto la chica de cabello bermellón había tomado asiento ese día, mismo que estaba justo en frente del castaño, las discusiones no se hicieron esperar.

―Hey, China, tu enorme cabeza no me deja ver la pizarra. ―repuso Sougo con su tono inexpresivo de siempre.

―Seguramente podrías ver mejor si en lugar de estar esparramado como bulto de mierda en el asiento, te sentaras, idiota. ―replicó Kagura, irritada con nada más haber escuchado al muchacho, viéndole de refilón con una sonrisa burlona.

―Bueno, es mi problema como esté sentado o no. ―zanjó el castaño, empujando el asiento de enfrente.

―¡Entonces no te quejes de que no puedes ver y deja de joder! si quieres patear algo, busca una maldita pelota. ―siseó la de cabello bermellón molesta. No le gustaba que siendo su primer día de clase, tuviera que lidiar con semejante idiota.

―Pero es más cómodo patearte a ti, China. ―replicó Sougo con una sonrisa altanera. ―Además, así me acomode de mil formas posibles, tu enorme cabeza seguiría sin dejarme ver.

Y eso fue todo. Él lograba quebrar sus nervios bastante bien. Se giró instantáneamente para matarlo. ―¡Mira, Sádico, pedazo de…!

―Kagura, Souichiro-kun, presten atención a la clase. ―Ginpachi-sensei amonestó sin mucho interés. ―O quedarán castigados en su primer día.

Inmediatamente los muchachos guardaron silencio, no sin antes fulminarse con la mirada.

En ese momento, para sus compañeros de clase aquellas riñas infantiles fueron muy divertidas, pero no pensaron que podrían llegar a hartarse de lo desesperantes que ambos chicos podían llegar a ser.

* * *

 **Bien, y eso ha sido todo por ahora. No hay mucho que aclarar aquí, sólo decirles que si les ha parecido entretenido o desastroso, no importa, díganmelo con un review xD espero poder actualizar esto en el transcurso de la semana, si la universidad no me absorbe.**

 **Al principio quería que sólo fuera un One-shot, pero como a medida que iba escribiendo se me ocurrían más cosas, decidí repartirlo en diferentes capitulos para que no fuera tan largo y tedioso de leer.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Dos

**Dos.**

.

.

La pesada tensión que había en aquel salón se podía sentir hasta las canchas de la preparatoria por más de un alumno que mirara hacía el edificio donde aquella aula estaba. Incluso esta parecía que hablaba, pese a que ninguno de los muchachos ahí mencionara palabra alguna, no solo porque no tuvieran un tema en particular para hablar, sino porque más bien cada que alguno abría la boca, inexplicablemente pasaba algo que hacía que terminaran peleando como si fueran dos niños pequeños.

Por eso la mayoría de quienes los conocían en la escuela, sabían que no debían juntarlos ni dejarlos solos por más de cinco minutos—o incluso menos—, porque los problemas empezaban y no era precisamente divertido estar lidiando con aquel par de tontos hormonales enamorados―palabras de la directora, no de ellos―.

Sin embargo, más de una vez, el universo parecía confabular para que se diera alguna que otra ocasión especial para reunir a ambos chicos.

Como era el caso de esta situación.

Kagura y Sougo no estaban ahí sentados en ese salón―y solos, para colmo―por gusto, no, puesto que apenas y se soportaban. Estaban ahí porque Ginpachi-sensei los había castigado tras haber tenido una fuerte discusión―por un par de onigiris―que se convirtió en una pelea a puño limpio, dando como resultado la baja de una ventana y la pérdida temporal de la memoria del profesor de Inglés―a causa de una patada que Okita había esquivado―.

Llevaban sentados ahí como alrededor de 15 minutos y la condenada directora junto con el maestro perezoso no daban señales de querer aparecer. ¿Dónde demonios estaban? era algo bastante estúpido que la directora, mujer que tanto recalcaba la puntualidad, no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

Hasta Okita había bajado la guardia―tenía un monstruo muy silencioso al lado, por amor a Jesús―y había terminado por quedarse dormido ahí sentando mientras esperaba, con los pies sobre la mesa y sus manos detrás de la cabeza con los brazos flexionados y reclinándose en la pared. Al menos con eso, la ferviente tensión había logrado bajar. No obstante, Kagura se moría de aburrimiento. De haber sabido que aquello tardaría tanto, hubiera traído algo para comer y pasar el rato. No podía molestar al sádico durmiente porque no quería que su mala suerte hiciese acto de presencia y la descubrieran en plena contienda, ganándose un doble castigo de lo que fuera. Necesitaba centrar su atención en algo o probablemente terminaría durmiéndose como ese imbécil cabeza de hongo.

Pero aun así, la chica no esperó que al final de cuentas, sus ojos tan azules como zafiros se encontraran observando a Okita para _pasar el rato._ Cuando fue consiente de aquel hecho, intentó centrarse en hacer otra cosa, pero por más que luchó por ver algo más a través de la ventana, fue un esfuerzo completamente inútil. Irrevocablemente sus ojos regresaban a la figura dormida del castaño. ¿Cómo es que podría encontrar tan entretenido ver a ese tonto dormir?

Kagura frunció el ceño y se recargó en la silla, cruzándose de brazos, poniéndose cómoda. No es como si quisiera continuar observando al muchacho, se dijo así misma. Igual, no es como si no lo viese todos los días en el salón de clase, de regreso a casa y cada maldito fin de semana―la ventana de su cuarto daba enfrente a la ventana del cuarto de él―. ¿Qué razón tenía ella para estar viéndolo dormir ahora? si lo meditaba bien, parecía algo ridículo y absurdo.

Aun así, no pudo evitar percibir detalles que jamás había visto en él hasta ese momento. Como por ejemplo, sus pestañas; eran largas, como si fuesen postizas. El flequillo que tapaba su frente le había crecido bastante, favoreciendo más su aspecto inocente. Sus labios eran delgados, rosados y Kagura se encontró preguntándose si sentirían tan suaves como lucían.

―¿Qué? ―esa fue la voz de Sougo, que sacó de sus pensamientos a Kagura inmediatamente.

Ella miró hacia otra parte, intentando controlarse antes de volver a encararlo, pues no quería que descubriera que se había sonrojado por que estuvo pensando momentos antes.

―Tú dime qué. ―repuso entonces ella, como si nada, habiendo logrado ocultar la sorpresa se llevó al oír la voz carente de emoción, pues había estado bastante ensimismada observándole. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, claro. Además, no hubo una causa lógica para que ella hiciese aquello.

El castaño se enderezó y la miró a los ojos, con aires entre grandeza y burla.

―No actúes de forma estúpida, China. Has estado mirándome todo este rato mientras dormía. ―se señaló a sí mismo. La verdad era que se había despertado hace rato, durante en escrutinio de la bermellón, pero continuó haciéndose el dormido para ver qué era lo que pretendía la China con eso. ―Si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo y ya. No te quedas mirándome que me perturba. ¿O será que tienes miedo de este puro ser humano?

En efecto, no podía faltar aquello que siempre lograba hacer molestar a Kagura a niveles épicos.

―¡Bastardo come mierda! ¡Ni quién te tome en cuenta! ―le respondió, con una expresión fulminante. ―Seguro que no terminaste de despertarte y por eso dices estupideces. Lárgate con tu cara de niña de aquí y déjame en paz, Sádico.

Ahora fue Sougo quien la miró de forma asesina. ―Lárgate con tu estúpido trasero marimacho, China.

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos a los ojos, donde incluso se podían ver chispas de electricidad saltando de estos como vil confrontación, estando ambos en silencio. Uno que no duró mucho más, puesto que los dos se levantaron al tiempo de sus sillas y se encararon―Kagura empinándose para no lucir tan pequeña frente a Okita―sujetándose de sus respectivas camisas del uniforme.

―¡¿Quieres que te mate, idiota?! ―exclamaron ambos, irritados hasta la médula.

Pero en ese momento, la condenada puerta por fin se abrió y dio paso al tan esperado maestro y la directora Otose.

―Bah, que no pueden vivir la una sin el otro. ―mencionó la anciana mujer, dándole la última calada a su cigarrillo, para después botarlo en el cesto de basura.

―¡Eso no es verdad! ―negó Kagura rotundamente, mirando al castaño para que también lo hiciera. Más esté no tenía ganas de perder tiempo ni energías, que la vieja pensase lo que quisiera.

―Venga, venga, ya, suéltala, Souichiro-kun. ―dijo Gin, apartando a ambos estudiantes y haciendo que se sentaran. Que cuento de que pelea, ese niñato lo que buscaba era manosear a Kagura, que él sabía de esas cosas, hombre.

―Es Sougo, sensei. ―repuso el castaño, más al maestro le dio igual. Suspirando, miró a la directora. ―Denos el castigo de una vez, que me quiero ir. Ya sobrepasé mi límite de aguantar a China por hoy.

―Pues no eres el único que tiene un límite, imbécil. El mío se sobrepasó desde que te conocí. ―dijo Kagura, cruzándose de brazos.

―Bueno, bueno, cállense de una vez. ―habló la directora. Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada un par de segundo, para luego guardar silencio y mirar a la mujer. ―Depende de ustedes cuanto nos tardemos aquí.

Así pues, Ginpachi-sensei se dispuso a contar los hechos―que a él le contaron―sobre el incidente en la clase de inglés, el cual tuvo por protagonistas a la torpe niña que vivía con él y al canijo niño que tenía por vecino. Después de terminar con el relato―echándole más que todo la culpa a Sougo, porque él no tenía para pagar una ventana nueva―la directora procedió a escuchar el argumento que justificaba la forma en la que actuaron tanto de Kagura, como de Sougo.

 _"La China no aguanta nada nunca, y por eso se cargó al profesor de Inglés_ ", fue el argumento de Sougo.

 _"Este Sádico bastardo me dio un onigiri con salsa tabasco, y eso se considera como ofensa en mi diccionario",_ fue el argumento de Kagura.

 _"Ustedes necesitaban una terapia de pareja",_ diagnosticó finalmente la directora.

―Como saben, falta un mes para navidad, y la escuela este año organizará un pequeño festival. ―empezó a explicar Otose. ―No como los que se organizan cada año, sino más especial, ya que tendremos la visita de una figura importante en el mundo de la política….

Sus palabras continuaron siendo escuchadas por todos…o bueno, casi todos, pues Sougo se había terminado distrayendo cuando notó como la China había sonreído―de ese tipo de sonrisas que no estaban reservadas para él―de forma espontánea y bastante animada. Y, como ella nunca había sonreído de esa forma en su presencia, se le hizo imposible no prestarle atención.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño. No sabía por qué, pero una parte suya había deseado de pronto que esa clase de sonrisas sólo debería mostrárselas a él, en lugar de la verdadera razón, que era un papel no muy grande que Ginpachi-sensei le había pasado discretamente y quien sabe que decía. Pero su atención regresó a la directora cuando esta alzó la voz, por lo que se vio obligado a atender lo que decía durante todo el rato que duraron sus palabras. Donde explicaba todo eso del festival de navidad.

―Y es por eso, que decidí que los alumnos se encargarían de organizarlo. ―terminó con el discurso. ―Allí es donde entran ustedes, ayudando al club de eventos a realizar esta tarea. ―aquello no sonaba tan mal para Kagura o Sougo. ―Y lo harán juntos, sin chistar. Y no quiero recibir ningún tipo de queja sobre su comportamiento.

Automáticamente la mirada de ambos se encontró y fruncieron el ceño, fulminándose con esta.

Otose suspiró. Ya era tiempo de que se dieran cuenta de que peleando no iban a llevar su relación al nivel que ellos querían de verdad. Porque ante los ojos de una anciana, aquella atracción entre ambos jóvenes era demasiado evidente.

* * *

 **Vale, aquí les traigo la segunda entrega. No tengo mucho que agregar en esta nota, sólo que lamento el haberme tardado para subirlo (ya lo tenía escrito, pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo) y que espero que lo disfruten. Agradezco a quienes se tomaron la molestia de comentar que les pareció la idea; eso me hizo muy feliz :3**


	3. Tres

**Tres.**

.

.

Era oficial, Kagura Yato odiaba las matemáticas y todos sus derivados. Tiró el libro repleto de número hechos para confundir el cerebro humano y posteriormente se levantó para acostarse en su cama. Para el examen que tendría que rendir el lunes simplemente le pediría copia a Shinpachi, que para eso eran amigos. Y, si las cosas se ponían color hormiga, se aprovecharía de que su tutor era un buen amigo de la directora para evitar ir a extraordinarios; tendría que servir para algo algún día el mequetrefe ese.

Allí, recostada en su cama, suspiró, recordando que al día siguiente tendría que ir a la escuela para cumplir con el bendito castigo ese que le habían puesto a ella y al Sádico por agredir al profesor de inglés―que en realidad había sido solo ella―. Al menos, ese incidente no fue nada comparado con el que protagonizaron su hermano y Okita el último día de clases que tuvieron cuando estaban en tercero de secundaria. Cuentan las malas lenguas que media escuela no pudo ir a la ceremonia de cierre de año, dado que los chicos en medio de su pelea se habían cargado a quienes les estorbaban; profesores o alumnos por igual. Kagura rio, al evocar en su memoria el "regaño" que recibió Kamui.

Se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a ir a la cocina por su merecida merienda―a pesar de que no había hecho nada―. Salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y en el sofá de la sala de estar de su casa―de Gin, mejor dicho―divisó lo que podría catalogarse como el apocalipsis. Su hermano estaba allí, sentado con un mando de la consola de videojuegos en sus manos; normal, siempre era así. Lo raro esta vez fue que su acompañante no era Abuto, sino su mismísimo némesis―bueno, de ella y de él―quien tenía el otro mando de la consola, y jugaban, como si desde siempre hubiesen sido amigos. Como si nunca se hubiesen profesado las ganas de matarse mutuamente.

La bermellón entonces hizo lo que una persona racional haría en aquel momento. Gritar del susto que le provocó ver aquella escena. Ante el sonido, Kamui y Okita pausaron el juego y la miraron, mientras Gintoki salía disparado de su cuarto, rodando por las escaleras, para finalmente aterrizar de pie―quien sabe cómo―al lado de la chica.

―¿Qué? ¡¿Qué está mal?! ―preguntó entonces el hombre con pánico.

Kagura entonces señaló a los dos jóvenes en el sofá. ―Gin-chan, ¡a Bakamui le han lavado el cerebro! ¡Ahora cree que el Sádico es su amigo!

Gintoki, procesando la razón estúpida por la que Kagura gritó como si la estuviesen violando, miró al par de muchachos. Si bien era extraño, no le pareció nada del otro mundo. Cuando él era joven―aun es joven, pero cuando era más joven―Takasugi y él peleaban por que sí y porque no, más aquello no quería decir que no fuesen "amigos".

―Kagura, es cosa de hombres, sólo déjalos. ―fue la respuesta del mayor, haciendo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia.

―Gin-chan, no lo entiendes, ¿ahora también debo aguantarlo dentro de la casa? ―puso una expresión tétrica.

―Pero no está contigo, sino con Kamui. ―a ella no le gustó como sonó eso.

Antes de subir a su cuarto, Gintoki le revolvió el cabello de forma cariñosa. Entonces la dejó ahí, mirando como su hermano y su rival la observaban como si ella fuese la desquiciada y no ellos. Girándose para concentrarse en el juego, Kamui le restó importancia a los delirios de su hermana menor, mientras Sougo le sonrió burlón, lo que despertó las ganas de matar de Kagura. Así pues, derrotada por no lograr que Gin sacara a patadas al Sádico―pues él no era especialmente fan del muchacho hasta donde ella sabía―se dirigió a las escaleras, no sin antes soltar un comentario "inocente" a los dos chicos en la sala.

―Si van a hacer cochinadas, por favor que el activo use protección. ―y corrió a su cuarto.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Kagura bajó de nuevo a la planta baja de la casa con el libro de matemática en manos, dispuesta a tirarlo en el bote de basura. Para su desgracia, Okita continuaba en el hogar y, sumándole a ello, su hermano no estaba con él. Ella resopló, porque sabía a ciencia cierta que él la molestaría a falta de Kamui. Estaba sospechando seriamente sobre la orientación sexual de ese par.

―Oye, China, ―y ahí va. ―Entiendo que mi presencia te ponga nerviosa, pero no hay necesidad de que armes un show por eso.

―Pues me importa una mierda lo que pienses. ―respondió ella. ¿Nerviosa? que chiste tan bueno. ―Además, ¿de cuándo acá Kamui y tú, pedazo de estiércol, son amigos?

El castaño se encogió de hombros. ―Siempre hemos sido amigos.

Ella no se esperaba esa declaración. Sinceramente, toda su vida había pensado que ellos se odiaban a muerte, pero ahora resultaba ser que sí, eran amigos y que sus peleas eran una forma de "pasar el tiempo". Debería pedirle a Zura que tuviese una charla con su hermano para aconsejarle sobre las buenas amistades―aunque Kamui mismo fuese una pésima opción para amigo―. Los consejos de Zura siempre eran efectivos.

Sougo, cuya atención antes estaba puesta sobre la cara de horror de Kagura―cosa que le hizo gracia―ahora miraba el libro de algebra que ella llevaba en la mano. ¿China estaba estudiando? ¡Aquello era hilarante!

―China, ¿qué con el libro? ―lo señaló. ―No me digas que estas estudiando.

―¡Para tu información soy muy aplicada con mi estudio! ―no había mentira más grande que ella pudiese haber dicho hasta ese momento, y Okita lo sabía.

―¿A sí? ―el castaño la miró con su cara de desafío. ―¿Entonces por qué no me explicas? hay algunas cosas que no entiendo y si no estoy mal, tenemos examen el lunes.

Estaba más que claro que la intención del bastardo era hacerla quedar en ridículo y reírse de eso, porque ella intuía que él sabía que no era buena en matemática. Y además―tenía que admitirlo―, Okita era inteligente.

―¿Y yo por qué tendría que explicarle algo a un Sádico como tú? ―expresó. ―Si me suplicas, tal vez la gran Gura-sama se apiade de tu estúpido cerebro.

Se miraron en silencio. Ya se veía venir la pelea, y tanto Kagura como Sougo estaban más que listos para molerse a golpes, sino hubiese sido por la interrupción de Kamui.

―¿Ya están peleando? ―preguntó, comiéndose el pudín que había en la nevera, que según Kagura era de ella pero el dueño original era Gintoki.

―La China es fácil de molestar. ―y Sougo se acercó a robar una rebanada de pudín, a lo que el chico contrario respondió con una patada, lo que pronto se convirtió en una pelea.

Era ella quien debería estar haciendo pupa al Sádico, no su hermano mayor idiota. Resoplando, subió las escaleras nuevamente, con dirección hacia su cuarto, sin haber ejecutado la acción de botar el libro.

Al día siguiente, en el gimnasio de la escuela, ella se quejó sobre este hecho con la única persona con quien podría hacerlo: su mejor amiga.

―Haber, ¿me estás diciendo que sientes envidia de tu hermano por no poder golpear hasta la muerte a Okita-san como él lo hace? ―preguntó Soyo, mirando con incredulidad a su amiga con quien estaba trabajando para el festival. La pelinegra pertenecía al club de organización de eventos, razón por la que se encontraba ahí.

―¡No es envidia, Soyo-chan! ―dijo Kagura. ―A veces no puedo descargar toda mi furia contra el Sádico porque Bakamui está peleando con él, así que es frustración. Además, si lo golpeamos entre los dos, probablemente si se muera de verdad, y no quiero que Mitsuba-nee se ponga triste o que Toshi meta a la cárcel a Gin-chan.

Soyo le buscó la lógica por todas partes, pero una vez más, Kagura no se caracterizaba por ser una persona especialmente lógica y racional. La cosa buena, pensó la chica, era que Okita se encontraba trabajando al otro extremo de la sala, colgando algunos adornos en el techo, por lo que ningún enfrentamiento entre su amiga y él podía dar lugar. De todas formas, no estaba de humor para evitar uno si se daba, y tampoco estaba de humor para disculparse con sus compañeros de clase en nombre de Kagura, por los desastres que podría cometer en las peleas que la involucraban a ella y al castaño.

¿Por qué no podían coquetear como las personas normales?

Aquel día pasó sin ningún inconveniente, sin peleas ni heridos. Cada quien hizo su trabajo y luego se marcharon a casa. Soyo se pasó por la casa de Kagura para ayudarla a estudiar para el examen un rato, más cuando se hizo tarde, se disculpó con su amiga y le dijo que debía marcharse a su casa. Kagura―llorando un rio porque no había conseguido entender ni la mitad de lo que ella le explicaba―le dijo que no se preocupara, que se las apañaría.

Se sentó entonces en el escritorio de su habitación y abrió las cortinas de su ventana, topándose con la figura del Sádico, igualmente sentado, pero en la cama, sosteniendo un libro. Y, como si fuese una señal, él levantó la vista del objeto en sus manos y miró a Kagura desde la ventana de su cuarto. Ella le frunció el ceño y le mostró el dedo medio. Él imitó su acción. Luego lo vio arrancar una hoja de cuaderno y escribir algo en ella para después levantarla como letrero.

 _"Pídeme de una vez que te ayude a estudiar; prometo que no me reiré tanto de tu cerebro de maní",_ decía la hoja.

Enojada, Kagura arrancó una hoja y escribió en ella: _"Púdrete, bastardo. Ya te dije que soy muy aplicada para mi estudio, por lo que no necesito tu jodida ayuda"._

 _"Mentirosa"._

 _"Me da igual si me crees o no"._

 _"Bien, esta noche rezaré para que tu diminuto cerebro no estalle mañana con la prueba. Pero sólo lo hago porque soy un alma bondadosa"._

Ella apretó los dientes, iracunda por las palabras escritas en esa hoja. Ese imbécil era la antítesis de la palabra bondad. Antes de que ella escribiese insultos, Sougo levantó otra hoja con algo escrito en ella.

 _"Te quedaría mejor usar ropa interior de color rojo"._

Mierda, se le había olvidado. Kagura no llevaba nada más que las bragas rosadas en su parte inferior. Sonrojada hasta las orejas, lo vio reírse.

Abrió la ventana y le gritó con todas sus fuerzas: ―¡Muérete, bastardo hijo de puta! ―técnicamente había insultado a la madre de Mitsuba, pero a ella el enojo le podía más.

Cerró la ventana y después la cortina. La ira la consumía poco a poco.

Así pues, lunes llegó, y con ello la prueba de matemática. Kagura estaba tan nerviosa, que sudaba todo el líquido de su cuerpo. Se sentó en su lugar, a la espera de que Shinpachi apareciera, más este nunca llegó. Mutsu, la maestra, había dicho que el chico tenía permiso porque estaba enfermo, por lo que rendiría el examen otro día. No tenía más esperanzas. Había caído en un pozo profundo y sin salida.

El examen dio inicio y, sintiéndose miserable por recordar las hojas con los mensajes de Sougo la noche anterior, se permitió llorar internamente. Justo cuando se iba a levantar para entregar la hoja vacía―¿para que quedarse si no sabía nada?―sintió como el Sádico le había tocado disimuladamente la rodilla. Extrañada, miró hacia abajo, para encontrar un papel en la mano del chico. Ella lo tomó, y con total cuidado lo desenvolvió, dándose cuenta de que eran las respuestas del examen.

Ahora, si estaban correctas o no, era algo que ella no sabía. Era Okita quien se las había pasado, por lo que había un 99.9% de probabilidad que fuese una broma. Pero ella decidió aferrarse a ese 0.01% que quedaba y creer en que él la quería ayudar por primera vez.

Una vez salieron del examen, ella lo agarró de la camiseta antes de que se fueran. ―¿Estaban correctas o incorrectas?

―No sé. ―le sonrió maliciosamente.

―Bastardo. ―masculló.

¿Ayudarla? él lo único que quería era jugar psicológicamente con ella.

―De nada. ―Sougo le dijo, palmeándole la cabeza―muy duro―antes de retirarse. Aquella acción, hizo que un calor se depositara en ella bajo su diafragma.

Y también hizo que el corazón se le acelerara un poquito.

* * *

 **¡Arriba el OkiKamu! ahre (?) xD vale, dejaré de lado las cosas gays y me concentraré en lo importante. Este capítulo tuvo mucho del punto de vista de Kagura, por lo que el próximo será más del punto de vista de Sougo UuU Calculo que dos capítulos más y esto se acaba. Gracias a las personas que comentan, pues me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo y me abro a ideas y sugerencias si las quieren aportar :3 eso no me molesta.**

 **Bien, me ha dado por actualizar todos los fines de semana, así que ¡nos vemos el próximo fin de semana!**


	4. Cuatro

**Cuatro.**

.

.

De que Okita Sougo tenía cosas buenas, las tenía. No era la máxima expresión de la bondad, pero tampoco era un demonio; Mitsuba podía dar fe a eso. Hijikata….bueno, en _contadas_ ocasiones. Es más, con una sola mano el pelinegro podía contar cuantas fueron las veces que al menor de los Okita le daba por ser amable, buena persona; un pan de Dios. Y, casi siempre, esas ocasiones tenían que ver con su hermana mayor, a quien respetaba y amaba _mucho_.

La cosa es, entonces, ¿de cuándo acá a él le dio por ser bueno con la China que tenía por vecina? vale, que viéndola por la ventana frustrada por no saber qué hacer con el examen de matemática, había logrado moverle algo dentro de su oscura alma.

¿Lastima? tal vez.

¿Preocupación? que va, solo era China.

Y, precisamente era por eso, se dio cuenta. Porque era _ella._

Resopló, no queriendo llegar hacia el lugar a donde sus pensamientos lo estaban llevando. ¿Desde cuándo aquella niña se convirtió en el objeto de sus pensamientos? movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentado concentrarse luego en el libro de matemática. Esa niñita solo era la hermana menor de un amigo suyo. Ni más, ni menos. Pero, aunque se repitiera aquello como un mantra, no pudo evitar notar al día siguiente las ojeras que ella traía de haber trasnochado y, tampoco pudo evitar notar lo preocupada que se veía. Okita no era imbécil, y él tenía una buena memoria. A la China le habían dicho que si no pasaban ese examen, muy probablemente tendría que ir a extraordinarios.

Odiaba esa nueva parte suya que hacia cosas sin siquiera parar a pensar en lo que pasaría después. Y una de esas cosas, como por ejemplo, fue el ayudar a la chica con el examen. Para él fue pan comido, pues se suponía que debía haberse graduado un año antes. Por lo que escribir las respuestas en ese papelito no lo sintió como la gran cosa.

Después, cuando ella le preguntó si estaban correctas o no, le mintió. Hombre, si estaban correctas, pero por más que ella le despertara ese _no sé qué_ , no dejaría de jugar con su mente porque eso era terriblemente placentero. Tan placentero como molerse a golpes con Kamui.

―Okita-san. ―lo llamó Soyo cuando salieron del aula. ―Gracias por ayudar a Kagura-chan. ―no era la gran cosa, por lo que no veía la necesidad de que le agradecieran por eso. No es como si hubiese librado a una nación de una guerra.

―Claro. ―fue todo lo que respondió.

Entonces, después de una última semana de clase, la navidad llegó y con ella, ese estúpido festival que habían montado. Todo marchó sobre ruedas, hasta el último acto. El consejo estudiantil había organizado una obra de teatro con la bonita colaboración del club de eventos, para presentarla como entretenimiento y dar por terminada la velada.

La presidenta del club de eventos―que era Soyo―estaba muy pendiente de todos los preparativos de la obra de teatro, sobre todo porque la directora había decidido invitar a su hermano para presenciar el acto. Y, aunque ella no lo hubiese dicho abiertamente, el que aquel día saliera perfecto era su responsabilidad. Por esa razón, Soyo había hecho todo lo posible por mantener alejados a Kagura y a Sougo. Pero, con lo que ella no había contado era con el factor detonante: Kamui Yato.

El muchacho había llegado con Gintoki y compañía―dícese Zura―dado que eran maestros de esa institución y además―palabras de Zura―había que apoyar a la Líder en su labor. Kagura llegó a ellos, comiendo una gran bolsa de papas fritas, galletas y otras golosinas. Kamui de vez en vez le pedía que le compartiera, pero su petición era negada. Lo intentó tantas veces, que terminó por aburrirse de estar ahí, por lo que prefirió incorporarse y caminar para ver los detalles de la obra y, ¿por qué no? ir a joderle la vida a Sougo.

A Soyo le entró pánico, pero no podía moverse de donde estaba porque allí la requerían. Les rezó a todos los Santos disponibles para que a ellos no se les ocurriese hacer nada indebido.

Por su complexión física, Okita quedó como encargado de la máquina de nieve artificial que Soyo había conseguido para los efectos de la obra de teatro. Si bien solo era una, aquella máquina, con su potencia, podía llenar de nieve fabricada todo el escenario. La señal para soltarla era cuando las luces se apagaran por un momento, por la escena que se estaría desarrollando. Había estado revisando que dicha máquina funcionara bien―no quería cagarla, su hermana había venido también―por lo que ahora el castaño estaba tranquilo. Desde donde estaba, observaba la obra que recién daba comienzo. No estaba particularmente interesado en lo que actuaban, pero no habiendo nada mejor que hacer, se concentró en ello.

―Hey, Policía, con que te tienen como el hombre de las nieves. ―musitó Kamui con alegría, caminando lentamente y con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

―Cierra la boca y déjame trabajar. ―le dijo, con su habitual tono neutro. Ya casi era la bendita escena de la nieve, por lo que no podía permitirse una distracción.

―Perdón, no sabía que fueras tan dedicado. ―mencionó el otro chico, alzando ambas manos con fingida inocencia mientras se plantaba al otro lado de la máquina.

―Bueno, lo soy. Por lo menos más que tú que sólo te las pasas comiendo.

―Dice el que se queda dormido en el filo de una espada.

Mierda, lo estaba consiguiendo. Se estaba cabreando.

―Largo de aquí, holgazán. ―le dijo, sin mirarlo.

―Pues este holgazán siempre te aplasta en las peleas. ―le recordó Kamui, con una sonrisa arrogante. ―Soy más fuerte que tu~

Y lo consiguió. Sougo se paró del asiento y agarró a Kamui del cuello de su camiseta. ―Te haré morder el polvo cuando esto termine.

―Venga, Policía, tú también quieres pelear ahora mismo. ―Kamui era sin duda la peor influencia en la vida de alguna persona, pero, Okita no era precisamente un Santo. Mierda, tenía razón, quería pelear. Seriamente, él iría a que un psicólogo lo tratara o algo.

Y, mientras Sougo consideraba el cargarse todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho para ese evento por pelear con el mayor de los Yato, al otro lado del escenario, Mitsuba suspiró conmovida por la actuación que se estaba dando.

―Son muy buenos, ¿verdad? ―miró a Kagura, que se había sentado a su lado.

―Supongo. ―ella se encogió de hombros. ―Gin-chan dice que el teatro es duro.

―Bueno, Gin-san tiene razón.

Kagura miró una vez más al escenario, en donde ya se estaba desarrollando la escena del bosque encantado. ¿Qué no la nieve debería caer ahora? buscando al imbécil Sádico encargado de que eso sucediera, encontró la causa de por qué la nieve no caía. Al otro extremo del escenario, se podía apreciar una cabellera castaña y otra bermellón, mientras los sujetos dueños de estas se sujetaban de sus respectivas camisetas, sonriendo cual desquiciados. ¿En serio? ¿Cómo demonios se les ocurría a ese par ponerse a pelear ahora?

Kagura se levantó de su asiento, bajo la atenta mirada de Gintoki, quien le preguntó a donde iba. Ella murmuró un: _"en seguida vuelvo"_ y entonces se encaminó a aquel lugar.

Y Soyo supo que el apocalipsis había llegado.

―¡Sádico! ―y, tan pronto como aquella palabra fue escuchada por el público, en la sala de teatro se escuchó un golpe, probablemente de una patada. Ahora, Kagura se daba cuenta, ella era posesiva. No fue a detenerlos, si no a ser ella quien golpeara a Sougo.

La cosa fue entonces, que por la patada recibida, Okita se había tambaleado y Kamui, por el mero hecho de dejarlo caer y que se golpease, se hizo a un lado, por lo que la máquina fue la que recibió a Sougo en el proceso de caída. Al parecer, aquella máquina era vieja o quien sabe que fue lo que el castaño le movió, porque empezó a vibrar. Los alumnos participantes de la obra intercambiaron miradas de desconfianza cuando notaron al trio de chicos que estaban cerca a la máquina. Si Kagura y Sougo eran letales juntos, sumándoles a Kamui se convertían en imparables.

―¡Idiota, mira lo que has hecho! ―acusó Kagura a Sougo mientras se acercaba a la máquina, tratando de arreglarla.

―Como si fuera mi culpa. ¡Fuiste tú quien me quiso golpear! ―se defendió el castaño.

―¡Porque ya era momento de que hicieras tu trabajo y no lo hiciste, cabrón! ¡Esto era importante para Soyo-chan! ―inquirió la joven, dándole "palmaditas" a la máquina para que dejase de vibrar.

―Bah, no le pasa nada, exagerados. ―Kamui se acercó a la máquina. ―Basta con que solo actives la..-

―¡NO! ―el grito de Okita y Kagura llegó demasiado tarde a los oídos del otro muchacho, pues él ya había jalado de la palanca para entonces.

Entonces la nieve salió, sí, pero no como la pelusa helada y blanca que se suele ver en las películas o en invierno, sino que en lugar de eso, prácticamente salió disparada, como si fuese un cañón aquella máquina y de forma poco conveniente se estampó contra el hermano mayor de Soyo, empujándolo, haciendo que se tambaleara y finalmente cayera. No conforme con eso, la maquina prácticamente se movía sola y disparaba cañones de nieve, cayendo en la mayoría de los participantes de la obra, y además destruyendo todo el escenario. Y empezó un caos, con la gente participante y los invitados tratando de huir de la masacre de la nieve.

Hijikata y Gintoki, que hace poco miraban como idiotas todo el caos que esos pendejos habían desatado, comenzaron a reírse de forma tétrica y, a causa del jalonazo que se dieron en el cuero cabelludo por el estrés, quedaron calvos.

―¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?! ―gritaron al unísono, ante los ojos asombrados de Mitsuba.

―Ustedes no tienen remedio. ―la voz de Soyo se escuchó desde atrás de Kagura y Okita, sombríamente calmada, haciéndolos estremecer. Tener a Soyo enojada no era algo bueno. Ella era sádica; mala.

―¡Esto es culpa del idiota del Sádico! ―Kagura no perdió el tiempo en acusarlo, viéndolo con odio.

―¡¿Ah?! ¡Ahora resulta! nada de esto hubiese pasado si no te hubieras tirado encima de mí para golpearme. ―espetó Sougo con desdén.

―¡Yo no hubiera querido golpearte si hubieses hecho bien tu trabajo, pedazo de mierda!

―¡Pues yo hubiese hecho bien mi trabajo si el imbécil de Ka…! ―se detuvo un momento, mirando para todas partes, buscando al verdadero culpable de todas sus desgracias. ―¡Hijo de puta!

―¡Basta! ―detrás de Soyo, estaba Otose. Les miró con tal seriedad, que ambos jóvenes no interrumpieron más. ―Ustedes dos no se irán de aquí hasta que limpien y ordenen todo lo que han causado con sus peleas infantiles. ―sentenció con dureza. ―Tokugawa, ―miró a la chica que estaba allí. ―Por favor, quédate aquí para impedir que estos se peleen y vuelvan a armar otro lío. ―ordenó sin tanta dureza.

Soyo entonces los miró, con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno. Era algo obvio que los castigarían―de nuevo―por lo que acaba de suceder. El limpiar el lugar solo era el inicio de aquel calvario. No obstante, ni Kagura ni Sougo parecían preocupados por este hecho. Les preocupaba más que Soyo decidiera vengarse por lo que había pasado.

Aun así, en ese momento Soyo se dio cuenta de que ellos tenían algo en común; les gustaba reírse de sus respectivos tutores. Y, por más que quisiera despescuezarlos vivos, le dio ternura el verlos reír así.

―Gin-chan se ha quedado calvo como papi. ―dijo la de cabello bermellón al ver al de la permanente.

―Ahora no tendré ni un pelo en la sopa cuando Hijikata-san cocine. ―mencionó el castaño al ver al policía.

Luego se miraron y se echaron a reír.

Pero, aunque Soyo se estuviera muriendo por pegar grititos al haber sido poseída por su espíritu de Fangirl, su instinto de venganza seguía allí; activo. Por lo tanto, cuando se encaminaron al cuarto de limpieza, lo analizó. Pequeño, oscuro y alejado. Sonrió con sadismo al encontrar su forma de vengarse.

Okita vio a Soyo deslumbrando aura de maldad, pero le restó importancia. ¿Qué podía hacerles realmente que fuera tan malo como para de verdad acelerar su corazón por la adrenalina? dudaba que hubiese algo. Eso mismo pensaba Kagura, pero aun así ella no se veía tan confiada, pues sabía que cuando Soyo quería, llegaba a ser incluso más sádica que el mismísimo Sádico o su hermano.

―Okita-san, Kagura-chan, hay que ir por más cubetas para limpiar. ¿Pueden hacerlo? ―pidió sospechosamente amable la pelinegra.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron a dicho lugar, abriendo la puerta y adentrándose en el cuarto para buscar las dichosas cubetas. Y, por el rabillo del ojo, Sougo vio la encarnación del mal, mientras azotaba la puerta y lo dejaba encerrado en ese lugar con la China.

―¡Soyo-chan! ―gritó Kagura a todo pulmón.

―Escuchen, piensen realmente en lo que hicieron mal mientras están allí encerrados. ―dijo Soyo al cabo de un minuto. ―Entiendo que se gusten, pero hay otras maneras de llamarse la atención mutuamente.

―¡A mí no me gusta llamar la atención de este idiota! ―gruñó Kagura inmediatamente.

Sougo, por otra parte, se quedó mudo, mientras su cara estoica se descompuso. Agradecía que el lugar estuviese oscuro. Y es que, hasta ese momento, el que él molestara a Kagura seguido no se lo atribuía al hecho de querer llamar su atención.

―Siempre que Okita-san está haciendo algo que no te incumbe a ti, llegas y lo molestas de la nada. ¿Eso qué es?

―¡Eso es diferente! es la única persona que si golpeo no se rompe y me parece injusto que Kamui pueda pelear con él y yo no!

Aquello le sonó extraño de muchas formas. ¿La China simplemente había llegado hasta el lugar en donde estaba sólo porque no quería que él peleara con Kamui sino con ella? Kagura era rara, pero él sin duda era el epítome de la rareza, pues pensar en ello le generó un sentimiento extraño y una idea aún mucho más extraña. ¿Y si la China tenía celos de su propio hermano?

―Como sea, mientras yo voy a asegurarme de que mi hermano está bien, se quedan allí. En un rato vendré a sacarlos. ―y escucharon los refinados pasos de Soyo alejándose del cuarto.

Ese bastardo de Kamui…si lo pensaban bien, todo era su culpa.

Y, ya en el parque cerca a su casa, Kamui estornudó.

―Deberías dejar de comer helados en invierno. ―le dijo Abuto.

―Ya, ya. Un resfriado no me va a matar.

* * *

 **Si hay algo que yo amo en la vida, son los días martes. Este semestre me ha tocado con un profesor que le da pereza dar clase y pues, ¡mañana no hay clase! dada aquella situación, me dediqué a escribir esto en mi tiempo libre en la biblioteca de la Clínica pues porque yolo :v tenía que sacarlo de adentro xD la verdad es que, como logré dormir mis 14 horas renovadoras, pues me animé a publicarlo antes (porque sí, lo iba a dejar para el sábado). Me divertí escribiendo este capítulo porque salió de un hecho de la vida real UuU en serio, es malo dejarse molestar de las personas; ocurren cosas indeseables.**

 **Ahora bien, recen por mi alma, porque el próximo y último capítulo no será tan inocente 7u7 si entienden a lo que me refiero. Y, en mi defensa, ¡no es mi culpa! algún día lograré hacer algo bien cursi y ñoño sin necesidad de las cosas sexuales x3**

 **Anyway, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y si la luz de Buda desciende sobre mí y decide iluminarme, subiré el último cap sexoso (un poquito, nada más) antes del viernes.**

 **¡Adiosito!**


	5. Cinco

**Warning:** Capítulo con contenido sexual muy, muy suavecito, por lo cual no consideré necesario el cambiar la clasificación dada previamente a este fanfic.

* * *

 **Cinco.**

.

.

―Sólo serán unas pocas horas. ―se repetía Kagura una y otra vez. Aquel espacio era muy reducido, por lo que irrevocablemente, adoptara la posición que adoptara, terminaría tocando a Sougo de alguna manera.

―Deja de decir eso que me estás mareando, China. ―respondió Okita, después de haberla escuchado decir esa oración como si fuese un mantra por lo menos unas 100 veces durante la última hora.

―Me importa una mierda lo que te esté pasando. ―ella dijo, haciendo que su mano derecha funcionase como abanico, pues a pesar de que estaban en invierno, aquel sitio se sentía tan caluroso.

―No, China, en serio; me estoy mareando, así que deja de hacer eso.

Kagura entonces abrió los ojos―los cuales había cerrado para intentar dormir―y, cuando se acostumbró a la oscuridad, se acercó al Sádico. ―Oye, no te atrevas a morir aquí conmigo. ―no recibió respuesta. ―Sádico. ―sin respuesta, así que lo sacudió. ―¡Sádico!

―¿Qué quieres? ―le preguntó sin ganas. ―¿No que te importaba una mierda lo que me pasa? quítate de encima.

Apretando los puños, lo miró con enojo. A pesar de la oscuridad, sus ojos azules cual zafiros brillaban intensamente. ―¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cabeza dura?! ¡Yo sólo intentaba ayudarte!

―¿Ayudarme de qué forma? ―la miró, como si quisiese escudriñar su alma. ―Además, no te pedí que lo hicieras. ―cuando no vio señales de movimiento por parte de ella, volvió a hablar. ―Bueno, ¿vas a dejar que pueda respirar o no? contigo arrimándote no logro obtener suficiente oxígeno.

―Voy a dejar que seas un cadáver. ―viró los ojos. ―Además, ¡¿ves algún lugar a donde pueda moverme?!

―China idiota.

―Creo que podrías hablar sin tu usual nivel de sarcasmo. ―cuando la escuchó decir aquello, le sorprendió saber que ella supiera siquiera que era eso o cuando él lo utilizaba.

―Sólo si tú puedes preguntas las cosas sin tu usual nivel de estupidez.

―Zoquete.

―Tarada.

―Sádico estúpido.

―China repugnante.

―¡Imbécil cara de niña!

Él chasqueó la lengua. Si le devolvía el insulto, ella atacaría con algo peor, y así estarían hasta el fin de los tiempos. Si algo caracterizaba a Kagura era que a ella siempre le gustaba tener la última palabra. Y no le gustaba perder, sea una pelea verbal―como aquella―o física.

―Ya cállate. ―pidió.

―Oblígame. ―demandó la chica, sacando la lengua con gesto burlesco. Y, nuevamente, a pesar de la oscuridad, cada gesto o cada cosa que hiciesen lo podían ver.

―Guarda _esa cosa_ antes de que haga algo con ella. ―pronunció amenazante, con voz profunda.

Desde hacía rato que su cuerpo estaba en un estado de ebullición; demasiado consiente de la chica con quien estaba encerrado. Trató de ignorarla, pero Kagura era _difícil_ de ignorar. No sólo porque repitió la misma frase una y otra vez, sino también porque movía las piernas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas todo el tiempo, logrando que Sougo imaginase cosas _indebidas_ con la China. Y luego, ella va y se planta delante de él, para luego mostrarle ese musculo rosa que se le antojaba morder.

La de cabello bermellón frunció el ceño. Tal vez el Sádico sacaba una navaja―tanta junta con Kamui podría haberle pegado algún habito―y le tajaba la lengua de una sola. Sin embargo, su parte impulsiva decidió plantarle cara, ignorando adrede la línea fronteriza y muy delgada que rozaba la paciencia de Okita. Lo más prudente sería mantenerse al margen, pero una voz en su cabeza le hizo notar lo increíblemente atractivo que se veía en ese momento, con aquella mirada odiosa, y lo mucho que sus ojos rojizos brillaban.

¿Atractivo? ¿Desde cuándo ella pensaba eso? A pesar de estar avergonzada interiormente por lo que pensaba, no desvió la mirada.

Sougo se relamió los labios al sentir la imperiosa necesidad de pasar su lengua por la piel de la chica. ¿A qué sabría? mierda, la racionalidad se le estaba yendo de las manos. No podía dejar de notar lo absurdamente deliciosa que se veía Kagura cuando estaba enojada.

―Hazlo. ―le retó entonces Kagura.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Lo supo en cuanto se quedaron en silencio mirándose; estudiándose mutuamente. Eran aquellos ojos azules―y cabía anotar que sólo los de ella―destilando dinamita y esa fuerza de espíritu y mal carácter lo que lo instaba siempre a dar un paso hacia ella; cayendo en la provocación.

Como ahora.

Movido únicamente por su instinto que se había independizado de su voluntad, se acercó un poco más a ella, tomándola de las mejillas y levantándola del suelo la empotró sin mucho tacto sobre la fría pared de aquel cuarto de utensilios, formando un golpe seco. Ahora mismo estaba convencido de que era capaz de hacerle mucho más que eso si ella no le golpeaba ahora o algo. Un sádico en el límite era capaz de todo, y su sadismo ahora rozaba con el límite.

La cosa fue, que ella no le apartó. Seguía mirándolo con aquellos ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa sardónica, la cual borraría en ese instante.

Guiado nuevamente por su instinto, se inclinó hacia ella y mordió con fuerza su labio inferior.

Kagura ni siquiera fue capaz de aullar de dolor. El aliento caliente y agitado le absorbía los pocos suspiros que aún conservaba, erizándole hasta el último vello de la nuca. Su corazón comenzó a latir salvajemente, hasta el punto de sentirlo por todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Cuando el castaño se separó de ella, solo fue capaz de tragar saliva haciendo un ruido extraño. Aun así, ella comenzó a moverse para que él la dejara libre.

Con el fin de que ella se quedara quieta, tomó sus muñecas con su mano derecha y las posicionó por encima de la cabeza bermellón. Después levantó su rodilla izquierda, la colocó entre sus piernas e ignorando los gritos de protesta la levantó fácilmente para que pudiesen verse cara a cara. Casi sonrió al ver un poquito de horror en el iris azul contrario, a pesar de que la expresión que ella tenía no la delataba.

―Y es por esto, China, que no debes retarme. ―le sostuvo la mirada a la muchacha que yacía entre la pared y su cuerpo, con los labios hinchados y ensangrentados. ―Tú misma dices que soy un sádico, y como tal, debo demostrar mi dominancia. Y estoy completamente seguro de que _tú_ no quieres eso.

Contrario a la intención intimidante de aquellas palabras, Kagura no se atemorizó. Impredecible e inconsciente como era, lo recorrió con la mirada y una parte muy, muy pero muy escondida y lujuriosa de ella, halló atractiva aquella idea. El Sádico demostrando su dominancia….

Tragó saliva y se sonrojó al sentir un calor envolverle el vientre y un hormigueo viajar por sus extremidades.

Sougo, por su parte, no pudo apartar la vista de la gota escarlata que bajaba por la barbilla de China. ¿Por qué la imagen se le antojaba tan fascinante? perplejo por sus pensamientos, intentó descifrar el enigma sobre como Kagura Yato terminó convirtiéndose en la musa de sus deseos más lascivos y profundos.

Porque eso era lo que sentía en ese momento: _Deseo._ Del más viril y primitivo. Pero, aun así, tenía sentimientos por ella.

Ahora, golpe bajo a su ego y autoestima: era la hermana de Kamui; una mocosa dos años menor que él.

Pero, debía darle crédito. A pesar de sólo tener 16 años, era hermosa. Tenía ese tipo de belleza que vislumbraba a cualquiera que la viese; ejemplo vivo de ello: él.

Así que―seguro por el instinto otra vez―se encontró besándola.

Kagura quería apartarlo―de verdad, ella quería―y preguntarle por qué demonios era que la estaba besando―que ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que un chico la besaba―así como así, pero su cerebro se había desconectado del mundo hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que simplemente se quedó ahí, quieta, mientras él pasaba su mano libre, dentro de su falda, acariciando su muslo. Ese hecho la trajo de vuelta, y como era de esperarse, ella luchó contra su agarre al darse cuenta del rumbo que las cosas estaban tomando.

El castaño ya no estaba seguro si era por su naturaleza sádica que intentaba someterla implacablemente, o era porque no apreciaba la idea de que ella se separara del beso. El caso fue, que él profundizó aquel contacto entre ellos, jugueteando con su lengua―saboreando la sangre que allí estaba―sobre los labios de ella. En el momento en que ella contuvo el aliento y abrió ligeramente la boca, aprovechó para adentrar su lengua y embriagarse de _ella._

La fuerza de voluntad de Kagura cayó en pico Cuando sintió que Sougo lentamente frotaba su rodilla contra su zona íntima, ganando así un jadeo por parte de ella. Cuando se apartó de ella para recuperar el aliento, Kagura habló con voz temblorosa y entrecortada.

―S-suéltame. Esto no me e-está gustando.

―Que mentirosa. ―le dijo, con la voz ronca. ―Si estás completamente húmeda aquí abajo. Siento mi pantalón empapado. ―y para demostrar su punto, él volvió a mover la rodilla en _ese_ lugar de atrás hacia adelante.

Kagura se sonrojó tanto por la declaración de Okita, como por el gemido que sin permiso se escapó de su garganta.

―S-Sádico, ¿p-por lo menos p-puedes soltar mis muñecas? E-es algo incómodo. ―él hizo lo que ella demandó, dejando que sus manos descansaran sobre sus hombros para el apoyo.

Bueno, ella perdería la virginidad ese día, por lo visto. Y con un sádico de S mayúscula, para colmo. Vale, siendo brutalmente honesta, no le molestaba tanto el hecho como en un principio. Tal vez porque pensó que a nadie más le permitiría tan íntimo contacto; sólo a él. Ya, que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar, le valía mierda ahora.

Envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, cerró el espacio entre ellos, besándolo. Aunque de manera inexperta, intentó imitar lo que él había hecho antes para profundizar el beso. Le horrorizaba que su corazón latiera tan rápido en ese momento, y tenía miedo de que el idiota ese pudiese escucharlo y burlarse de ella por tal reacción para con él. Para su crédito, lo que ella estaba experimentando _no era nada_ comparado con la reacción de él, pues cuando sintió su parte inferior del cuerpo deslizarse hacia abajo contra él, jadeó sorprendida contra sus labios al sentir _algo_ bastante duro entre sus piernas.

Habían muchos sitios bonitos y memorables para perder la virginidad con el chico que le gustaba―¿le gustaba? ¿Desde cuándo?―pero al parecer, ellos lo harían allí; en ese cuarto de utensilios. Kagura no era especialmente romántica―sabía que Sougo tampoco―pero para ese tipo de situación, ella había esperado al menos una cama.

Okita no perdió el tiempo en comenzar a besar su cuello mientras colaba su mano derecha por debajo de la blusa de Kagura. Ella, a su vez, le lamió la oreja, haciéndolo estremecer por el gesto. Se sintió orgullosa ante la idea de haberle hecho temblar. Moviendo su mano izquierda desde su cadera hasta donde estaba su abdomen, ella jadeó cuando él deslizó su mano debajo de sus bragas―rojas, para colmo―y, al apartarlas un poco, comenzó a acariciarla en ese lugar que estaba ardiendo por ser tocado desde que sintió su erección entre sus muslos. Aferrándose a su cintura―con las piernas temblorosas―gimió con todas las ganas cuando sintió que un dedo se deslizaba en su interior, y continuó gimiendo a medida que Sougo aumentaba el vaivén de sus―ahora dos―dedos.

Y, después de unos cinco minutos haciendo eso, el castaño la despojó de la ropa interior hasta la mitad de su muslo y se desabrochó el pantalón. Kagura cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues sabía lo que venía.

Adiós virginidad.

―¡Kagura! ―la voz gruesa de _ese_ hombre fue suficiente para que ambos despertaran de el estado de lujuria en el que se encontraban. ―¿A dónde demonios te fuiste?

Sougo la soltó―no antes de besarla por última vez en los labios mientras lo hacía―, abrochándose de nuevo el pantalón y Kagura―a pesar del temblor de sus piernas―se puso la ropa interior a donde pertenecía, acomodándose la falda y la blusa al tiempo.

Si tenía que decir la verdad, al castaño le molestó un poco la interrupción del vago tutor de Kagura, pero silenciosamente le agradeció por ello. Estuvo a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con China, y aunque él quería, hacerlo en ese cuarto que lo estaba sofocando no era especialmente la idea.

―¡Gin-chan, estoy aquí! ―gritó entonces la bermellón una vez se calmó.

Gintoki abrió la puerta que estaba con seguro desde afuera y se encontró con una escena bastante sospechosa. Kagura estaba respirando agitadamente y tenía un leve tinte rosa en las mejillas y, aunque Okita parecía normal, sudaba a mares y la tela del pantalón en su rodilla izquierda parecía estar mojada. El hombre arrugó la nariz, él no era idiota. Él también fue joven y vaya que si hizo cosas. Por esa razón, era que prefería que el niñato ese pasara más tiempo con Kamui que con Kagura. Porque con Kamui era simplemente pelea; demostrar quién es más fuerte. Pero con Kagura…con ella aparecía la dominancia y con ello los sentimientos.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó finalmente. ―Y con él.

―¡Soyo-chan nos encerró por el incidente de la máquina de nieve!

Bueno, aunque a Gintoki le doliesen las entrañas, tenía que admitir una cosa: si el pequeño renacuajo hubiese hecho algo que a Kagura le molestara, ella se lo hubiera dicho. Pero no, simplemente se quedó cayada y le dio ese excusa del encierro, a pesar de que evidentemente había pasado _algo_ entre ellos.

―Bien, vamos a casa. ―le dijo finalmente, rascándose la cabeza con pereza. Una vez la chica tomó la delantera, agarró a Sougo del hombro un poco―demasiado―fuerte. ―Si alguna vez ella llora por tu culpa, voy a contar cuantas lágrimas le hayas hecho derramar porque igual cantidad de dientes te voy a sacar a punta de golpes. ―y lo soltó, encaminándose tras Kagura, alzándole la mano a Sougo en son de despedida. ―Adiosito, Souichiro-kun.

―Es Sougo, Sensei. ―le dijo, más sabía que no le habían escuchado. Con una amenaza de desfiguración a su rostro, también se fue a casa, pensando en que la China debía gustarle bastante como para atreverse a desechar las palabras de Gintoki como si no hubiesen sido nada.

Cuando Kagura estuvo en la comodidad de su cuarto, no pudo evitar ver hacia la ventana. Allí estaba él, recostado en su cama, pues había acabado de entrar también. Una vez el zafiro se encontró con el rubí, sonrieron, como si fueran cómplices de un delito. Buscando algo para escribir, Okita levantó la primera nota.

 _"Sabía que me amabas"._

Kagura rodó los ojos y escribió en la hoja. _"Y yo que pensaba que tú eras gay"._

 _"Maldita China",_ se podía leer. Luego Sougo escribió otra cosa. _"Me debes una por lo de matemática"._

Ella frunció el ceño. _"Pero tú no sabes si las respuestas son la correctas"._

 _"Están correctas, China. Pasarás ese examen"._ Kagura fue feliz al saber aquello, pero no quería pensar en el precio que esa "ayuda" valía.

 _"Está bien, ¿qué quieres?",_ le escribió.

 _"Fácil. Sé mi novia"._ Sougo sonrió al verla sonrojarse, y luego escribir una respuesta en una hoja con la mano temblorosa.

 _"Tienes suerte de que no me guste deberle nada a nadie_ ". Eso era un sí, por lo que podía leer entre líneas.

Desde su habitación, Kamui resopló por lo tontos y cursis que estaban siendo en ese momento. Si bien sabía que aquello sucedería eventualmente, no le hacía nada de gracia el saber que su hermana ahora era la novia del Policía. Pero bien dicen que las chicas buscaban una pareja que se asemejara a la actitud de los hombres con quienes conviven. Levantó la vista una vez más para leer lo que Okita había escrito en la hoja y, de ser posible, reírse.

 _"Entonces llevo los condones"._

Rompió el lápiz que estaba en su mano. Eso no le hacía ni puta gracia. Yendo hacia el cuarto de su hermana, juró que mataría a Okita Sougo la próxima vez que lo viese.

* * *

 **Yo les dije que les traería el último capítulo antes del viernes, y aquí estoy. Me siento bien por cumplir mi palabra :3 ¡Un hurra por mí!**

 **¡Hurra!**

 **Bueno, además también lo publiqué rápido porque debo estudiar para un parcial de Patología, el cual espero que no me vaya a meter un violada horrible :'c deberían preguntarme sobre la vida amorosa y sexual de mis ships favoritas; seguro ahí si me sacaría la mejor nota que haya xD**

 **Vale, tal vez no haya sido la cosa más hard xD pero me dije: "Oye, que Kagura sólo tiene 16 años en este fanfic, no puedes desvirgarla así como así". Al final, decidí hacer sólo un lime, porque tampoco quería cambiar la clasificación de esta historia. Y, como seguro me dirán: " _¿Para qué calientas la comida si al final no la vas a probar?_ ", como compensación (y esto lo haré más por mí que por ustedes, jaja), escribiré otra cosa con M mayúscula xD ¿qué? hace rato acepté que estoy mal sana de la mente. **

**Ahora, le tomé especial aprecio a este escrito porque es el primero que publico con más de un capítulo y lo termino, por lo que para celebrarlo iré a comer mucho :3 Espero que esta historia les haya gustado a todos los que se pasaron a leerla y muchas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios tan lindos que me han dejado *inserten corazón*.**

 **¡Hasta una próxima ocasión!**


End file.
